Jacob and Renesme 3
by TwihardFanfictionEliseb
Summary: This story takes place 5 years after Breaking Dawn. Renesme is a fully grown woman and her parents have had a long time to get used to the idea that Jacob and Renesme will eventually be together romantically. This story begins on the day Renesme realizes that she is in love with Jacob and wants to be with him. This story is rated M for future lemons (romantic). Please Read!:)
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place 5 years after Breaking Dawn, after Renesme has grown to be an adult and her family is understanding of Jacob an her relationship because she is a full grown lady. I do not own the characters or the ideas they belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer This is my first time posting on here, I've always been intrigued by the idea of Jacob and Renesme after she grows up so please review :) thank you!

JPOV

I heard her voice as I ran through the woods, felt the touch of her skin, the sound of her delightful laughter, her beautiful bronze hair and the way it flowed in gentle waves down her back. She is everything. My earth, my sun, my reason for being; existing. As I approached her house I felt my excitement reaching its peak. I quickly phased back and put on the cutoff pants I had attached to my leg. I ran to the door and was suprised to see the entire Cullen clan on the porch minus Renesme. "Where is she?!" I demanded.

"Relax mutt. You should be thanking us for giving you two the night alone." Rosalie smirked and stormed off with everyone following including a hesitant Edward, leaving Bella to explain.

"Well Jacob, today Alice had a vision... Today is the day"

Instantly heart picked up pace, I knew exactly what Bella meant, today was the day Renesme would see me differently. For years I had followed her everywhere she went playing dress up and in mud puddles. I love every minute of my time with Renesme and I was never impatient about her growing up. I wanted her to enjoy her childhood and I didn't know if she would ever love me like I loved her. All I knew is that I would be whatever she wanted me to be; a friend, a protector, even a brother

"What did she see?" I decided to play dumb, Bella wasn't convinced, I'm sure my face gave it away.

"Jacob you are grinning like an idiot. I will leave you to find out for yourself. All that Edward and I ask is that you respect her wishes and do not pressure her. I know she is an adult now, but please be courteous."

"I would never do anything that would hurt her Bella."

"We know Jacob. That is why we are giving you two some privacy. We know that you are perfect for her Jacob.

With that Bella disappeared into the woods with the rest of them. I couldn't believe Nessie would finally see me the way I saw her. I walked into the Cullen mansion and went up to Nessie's room. She had one here and at the cottage. I found her cuddled up in her bed sleeping peacefully. She was so beautiful when she slept. Her face had such a serene expression and she seemed to be completely content. She was about 5'5, taller than her mother; she had gorgeous bronze hair that waved gently down her body. Her eyes were so gorgeous and sweet could look into them for eternity. She wore nothing but a tank top that accentuated her beautiful figure and shorts. Suddenly a shiver shook her body. Instantly, almost unconsciously, I rushed to her side and lay with her to warm her up. It felt so right to hold her in my arms where I knew she was safe. She sighed contently now that she was warm. She turned around to face me, her eyes blinking the sleep away.

"Jacob.." she said in her beautiful ringing voice. When she said my name it rocked me to my very core. "I missed you Jake!"

She hugged me tightly and I gently caressed her back. "I missed you so much Ness."

"I dreamt about you Jake.." she admited shyly, her cheeks glowed pink.

"Did you, you gorgeous girl?" I couldn't help the triumphant grin that spread across my face.

"Yes but it was different than normal Jake."

"What do you mean Nessie?" Butterflies spread in my stomach, what if Bella was wrong?

Without a response, Renesme touched her hand to my cheek and showed me everything. She showed me her earliest memories and how I was always there doing whatever I could to make her happy. She showed me images of me adoring her and how she loved the feeling. Then she showed me her dream. She showed her and I laying together and I saw my face. She thought I was beautiful, showed me how she longed for more between us, how she longed to kiss lips and feel my love for her. She pulled her hand away.

"Ness do you really feel that way?"

"Jacob, I love you. I see now. I couldn't see before Jake, but now I can. I am yours. I am meant to be with you Jake, I always was. I want to be with you in every way Jacob.

A tear ran down my face and I held her close to me. "Oh Ness I love you so much, I was afraid you'd never feel the same."

She placed her hand against my cheek and showed me an image of her and I kissing, asking if it was ok. Without hesitating I gently placed my lips on hers and our lips melded together, our tongues dancing. She was perfect. She was so sweet and the way she placed her hand over my heart as we kissed caused me to overload with happiness. She loved me. This beautiful, amazing, absolutely perfect girl loves me and wants me. She wants to be mine. Nessie's fingers were running through my shaggy hair and she was crushing herself to me.

"Jacob," she panted my name as our lips parted. "I love you." With that she pushed me into my back and began kissing me again. Whatever she wants. My mind was polluted by my extreme desire for Ness. She is so gorgeous, so sexy, and she doesn't even know it. Whatever she wants, I will do anything this angel wants me to. Nessie parted our lips, she straddle my waist and I know she could feel my arousal. She pulled her tank top off revealing a sexy pink Lacey bra.

"Ness, you are gorgeous and you are my angel. I just want you to know that we can take this slow. I want you to be comfortable with this."

"But Jacob this is what I want." she purred in her brilliant voice.

"Anything you want Ness. Anything for you."

Ok that's it for now! In the next chapter there Will be LENONS. :) please let me know what you think! :) any ideas are much appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 HERES WHERE IT STARTS TO GET GOOD! PLEASE REVIEW!

RPOV

Jacob had such a happy look in his eyes. That is what I love about Jacob the most, his absolute adoration for me. He would do anything I asked. I never took advantage of Jacob's love for me, I always knew that he was my protector and that I would one day be his. I never imagined it like this though. I never imagined I would feel so… needy. I wanted every part of him. His entire body was absolutely gorgeous. His russet skin that rubbed against my pale skin and felt so smooth, his jet black hair that laid in a shaggy formation around his face, his long and muscular arms that held me so tightly, and his abs… I can't believe I never noticed how gorgeous and sexy my Jacob is.

Jacob noticing my silence took my hand and placed it on his heart. "It's always been yours Ness, I've always been yours."

Jacob sat up laced his fingers in my hair and kissed my head, "Renesme, you are such a special girl. You are the only one I see."

I leaned forward and paused with my mouth about an inch away from his, "I love you Jacob." I loved watching the way he reacted when I spoke these words to him. His eyes lit up with complete joy and love. I didn't give him a chance to respond. I threw myself into a passionate kiss, I was surprised by the effect Jacob had on my body. I imagined what we could do together, how Jacob could make me feel so good. Even just the touch of his lips on mine brought an intense new pleasure I had never felt before. I wanted Jacob to see me, all of me. I wanted him to feel my body and give and receive pleasure from me. I wanted Jacob to be happy. I reached back to the clasp of my bra but before I could undo the hook Jacob's strong hand gently caught mine.

"Ness are you sure?" He asked, his eyes blazing with intense desire. Even in the heat of the moment, he was still respectful of me. He is the sweetest guy in the world and he is mine!

"Yes Jake, I know what I want," I said making my voice as sexy as I could manage. Judging by the way he looked at me and let his hand drop, I figured it had been successful.

Jacob leaned forward and began kissing me again, his hands were in my hair and gently rubbing my cheek. I worked on taking off my bra and was pleased when I got it off in record time. Even though my bra was off, his hands remained in my hair, always polite. I decided to help him out. I reached up and wrapped my hands around his wrists and brought his hands down to my chest. I was always self-conscious of my boob size. I am a 32 B and I have a very slim figure, but suddenly it didn't matter, I wanted Jacob to know me and see me. His large hands cupped my breasts and he let out a soft moan. He broke the kiss, and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Ness you are perfect."

Butterflies shot through my stomach. I laid back on the bed, giving Jacob his first look at my half naked body. He stared down at me with such worshipping, loving eyes. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, my lips, my jaw, he trailed down my neck and kept moving towards my breasts leaving a trail of kisses as he went, all the while I was breathing very heavily. When he reached my left breast he glanced up at me, his eyes asking permission. I nodded, the anticipation was killing me and I felt wetness growing between my legs. Jake kissed my nipple and took it into his mouth. He sucked and licked in and flitted his tongue around the outside rim of my nipple, he was teasing me. "Ohh Jacob," I had never felt such intense sensations. He brought his hand up to cup my right breast as he sucked my left and pinched and rolled my nipple. He was causing my body to shake, I moaned again and again as Jacob teased me. His sucking and pinching felt amazing but there was no release. I longed for more. "Ohh Jake.. please.. I want more" Jacob slowly moved, kissing down my stomach until he got to the waist band of my little shorts.

"Ness, I have never wanted anything so bad in my entire life. You are so perfect and sexy. I want to make you feel good baby, I want you to be the happiest girl in the world. We don't have to do this though Ness, Ok? I will understand if you want to stop."

"Jake please," I panted, "I want this so bad. You make me so worked up I need you to touch me Jake. I want to feel you inside me."

Jacobs face was so sexy. I watched as he slowly pulled my shorts down revealing my lacey pink boy shorts. They were made completely of lace and somewhat see through. Jacob kissed me through the fabric and it sent a delightful shock through my body. He looked up at me once more and then gently pulled the last bit of clothing I had on down to my ankles. I was completely shaved and he seemed to be in heaven. His face was that of an angels. He lowered his face to my most sensitive area and ever so lightly flitted his tongue across my clit. "Oh my god Jacob, yesss!" I moaned, my body tensed up as started to build to build towards my orgasm. Jacobs hands were on my hips holding my pussy against his mouth and my knees squeezed his head. He dipped his tongue into my entrance and he tasted how wet he was making him. I was dripping and I wanted him so badly. I wanted to be with him so badly. He continued licking my clit and I was getting closer and closer. Just as I was about to reach my peak Jacob slipped a finger inside me making it impossible to hold on any longer. "ohh Jake, I.. love you." I felt myself go over the edge of pleasure and I felt myself continually spasm, clenching his finger as I came. He slowly withdrew his finger and I saw that it was completely drenched. My cheeks burned hot and I was about to apologize when he slipped his finger into his mouth and licked off my juices.  
"Ness you taste amazing. I loved that. You are so sexy. I love making you feel good." His face was bright with excitement and arousal.

"Jake.. Oh my god.."

"What did do something wrong? Did I hurt you?! I'm so sorry Ness!" His face was horrified and his hands fluttered helplessly over my body, looking for what cause my distress.

"No Jake, Oh my god that was amazing. I've never felt so good in my life." I put my hand on his cheek and showed him what I felt while he was pleasuring me. I showed him how I felt completely in love with him.

"Oh." He said with a smile slowly spreading across his face. "Ness you must be cold." He started pulling a blanket up to me.

"Jake stop," I said grabbing his arm. I sat up and looked into his eyes. I put a finger under his broad jaw and pulled him in for a kiss. It quickly escalated into a heavy make out session and I climbed on top of him to straddle his crotch. Our bare chests felt so good pressed against each other but he was still wearing his cut off pants. I pushed on his chest onto the bed so he was laying down and I started pulling down his pants.

"Ness you don't have to.." He trailed off as my hand grazed over his erection through his boxers.

I pulled down his boxers revealing his large member. He is so tan and sexy, and has a huge dick and is completely in love with me and he's all mine. He was about 8 ½ inches and he was thick. I wanted it inside me. It didn't look like it would fit but I knew he would be extremely gentle with me. The head of his dick glistened with precum and I leaned down and swiped my tongue along the wetness, smearing it around his head.

"Oh Ness, Oh my god. You are so beautiful." He moaned.

OK GUYS THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER, I WILL UPLOAD THE REST OF THIS SEX SCENE TONIGHT! PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY IDEAS OR ADVICE YOU HAVE! THE REVIEWS ARE THE BEST PART FOR ME SO PLEASE HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!


	3. Jacob and Renesme Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Ok here is chapter 3 **** Please Review! Let me know what you think! Tell me your ideas and criticism! **** Enjoy!**

**RPOV**

I licked up the base of his cock up to the tip. I loved watching his reaction to me touching him this way. I gripped the base of his thick member with my hand so I could take the rest of him in my mouth. I pushed him as far down my throat as I could resisting the urge to gag. He uttered a guttural moan as I deep throated his entire length and I knew I was doing a good job. I abruptly stopped and he let out an unconscious whimper at the loss of content. Without saying anything I positioned myself over Jacob's hard erection and I looked him in the eyes. He stared back at with me with loyal and loving eyes.

**JPOV **

She is so amazing. So gorgeous and perfect. So sexy, and oh my god that pussy.. so tight and delicious. She was hovering over me with my head right at her entrance. She looked down at me with her sweet chocolate eyes gaging my reaction. She is my angel, she is my universe. I could grab her hips and pull her down on me but I can't, not unless that's what she wants. Anything she wants.

"Jacob I want you to do it." She said suddenly breaking the silence.

"Whatever you want Ness," I said my voice coming out husky. "Are you ready? We don't have to do this…"

She put a finger to my lips and stopped me, "Jacob I am ready." She said with assurance looking in my eyes directly to my soul. This is my girl, my angel.

I nodded and she climbed off of me and laid on her back, I positioned myself over her. "I love you Ness." I kissed her cheek and I slowly pushed my way inside her. She is so wet and wanting but her virgin pussy is so tight. I am in complete heaven as I gently push my way inside her.

"Jacob you're so huge" She moaned in my ear. I was almost completely inside of her now and she was squeezing my dick so tightly, her pussy is amazing. I have never felt such intense pleasure.

"Don't worry baby, I will be so gentle. Let's let you get used to it." I left myself inside her and I gently kissed her. She reached up and put both hands on either side of my face. She showed me her vision of us having sex. She imagined me being rough with her and making her cum over and over. As she showed me this I felt her pussy squeeze my cock. I broke our kiss in surprise.

"Oh god Ness do you really mean that? God damnit you are so perfect and sexy."

She giggled her cutest giggle and said, "Stop stalling and fuck me Jacob."

I flipped Nessie onto her back and I slowly started to thrust into her. "ohh Jacob" she moaned in my ear. I love her, she is so perfect. I wanted nothing more than to make her feel amazing. I kissed her and started to fuck her harder. She started to moan louder and she put her hand to my cheek and showed me that she was about to cum. She showed me how she wanted me to bounce her on my dick. I picked her up and I bounced her hard on my thick cock.

"Oh god Jake! Yes!" Her tits were bouncing right in my face and I reached out and took her nipple in my mouth. My hands were on her hips and I was slamming her on my dick. I sucked on her nipple and that put her over the edge. "ohhhhhh Jake..mmm I love you." Her pussy tightened again and again around me as her orgasm subsided. I lifted her off of me, "Ness, you want to try something?"

"Doggy Style?!" She said with great excitement.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" She was always full of surprises.

"Jake.. you are a wolf." She giggled and she got on all fours. She is so fucking sexy, her perfect butt was right in my face and I had a perfect view of her wet pussy. I put my hands on her ass and guided her pussy back onto my cock, she moaned as I filled her entirely. I pumped into her and watched her ass bounce back on my dick with every thrust.

"Ness.. damn. You are gorgeous, you're so tight." Seeing Ness bending over for me like this, giving me complete control, I was so turned on. She is perfect and she is mine. I am making her my woman. "Ness are you going to cum?"

"mmmm" She was so sexy, I watched my cock slam into her pussy again and again and I could feel her tensing up. "Jacob, your going to make me cum!"

I reached down to tease her clit and make her pussy orgasm. I tapped her clit with my index finger while I slammed into her again and again. "Ness you are so amazing, I love your pussy, I love you, you make me feel so good. You are my baby girl and I have always loved you, and now I finally get to make you mine and fill you up Ness."

"Ohhh Jaaake, I'm cumming, I'm yours Jake.. ughh fill me up"

I burst over the edge and I felt myself explode inside her and shoot stream after stream of my hot cum inside her while her pussy spasmed and pulled my cum inside her. "Oh Ness, you are my angel" I moaned as the last of my cum was poured deep inside her. "I love you, you are my universe."

I leaned down and kissed her back and stroked her hair. I pulled out of her and watched my cum drip out of her pussy. She is so sexy. I laid back and pulled her against my chest. She was whimpering and panting after all the intense pleasure. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. She pressed her hand to my cheek and replayed everything that just happened. She was in awe of me and was so ecstatic with what just happened. She had loved it when I called her mine. She loved me and was completely content to be back in my arms. She showed me images of us together forever.

"Ness I love you so much."

"Jacob that was perfect. I love you with all my heart."

I pulled the woolen blanket up around her shoulders and I stroked her hair until we both drifted off to sleep together.

**Alright I'm not writing the next chapter till you guys give me some feedback! **** If you guys have any ideas or anything you want me to incorporate into the story REVIEW OR MESSEGE ME! **** I would be so happy to get some feedback! **** Thanks!**


End file.
